


Poor Vince Feels

by hellbells



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, M/M, Vince angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So poor Vince was getting annoyed with the UST between Bri and Dom, and hoped they could get it out of their system.  However there is an old saying that goes, 'be careful what you wish for ... you just might find it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously do not own the pics or the characters. All rights belong to their respective owners!
> 
> I blame this fic on Casey__Wolfe and Mswriter07 they tempted me!

Authors Notes: The pictures that inspired this pic can be found on the second page.

 

* * *

 

 

Vince was going insane - slowly, with surgical precision. It was the buster’s fault, he wasn’t sure how but it was. Dom had gone loco ever since Brian had come on the scene.   He had said at the time that he was a narc - and he’d been right.

 

The worse part for Vince was that he couldn’t even enjoy a well-deserved, _I told you so_.  Even he wasn’t that big a dick to have a go at the guy who’d saved his life, and avenged Jesse.

 

They had always had a plan that should everything go bad in LA to meet in Panama. Vince had made his way down there with the help of a bitching Mia. He loved the girl - truly, but when she was mad even Dom got scared.

 

He’d fallen off his chair when a battered Dom walked through the front of the rented cottage. Well, he was glad to see Dom but he was surprised as fuck to see Brian. Vince wanted to throw up - it seemed Dom’s lust went both ways. This was going to be nauseating to watch - he wondered if he’d broken a few mirrors in a past life to store up that much bad luck.

 

Mia was setting up dinner, “Vince change your face I don’t cook that badly.”

 

Showing that he hadn’t lost the capacity to put his foot in his mouth, Vince said, “Sure as long as it ain’t tuna.”

 

Mia’s growl stopped the conversation being had in the living room. Brian and Dom seemed to be on the same wavelength these days much to Vince’s chagrin. He hated that the buster who had been on the scene such a short time seemed to get Dom so quickly.  The men in question tentatively walked into the kitchen, “Everything okay Mi’ ?”

 

Mia snorted you’d have to be blind not to pick up on the synergy between the pair, or in other words the sexual tension. She knew that Vince hoped that they could fuck it out of their system and then they’d drift apart causing Brian to leave. It was a good plan but not well thought out. You see Mia had seen her brother around all of his former lovers and he’d reacted to none of them like Brian. Vince wasn’t aware that if he blew the barn door wide open - she didn’t think it could be bolted so easily.

She served up the dinner, a simple pasta bake and watched as Dom and Brian got themselves ready without having to speak a single word. It was strangely domestic and showed how in tune they were; she couldn’t help but snort when Dom passed the salt without saying a word.

 

Brian looked up startled, “What?”

 

Vince shook his head, “Why weren't we invited to the wedding?”

Dom was his own implacable self, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

Vince winced knowing that he was on dangerous ground, “You two are like a married couple without the fun parts.”

 

Brian looked thunderstruck and Dom was not too far behind him.  Dom said one word, “Beach.”

 

Brian nodded and joined him leaving Mia and Vince alone in the cottage. Vince was looking a little pale and Mia was just getting plain exasperated. “I thought this was what you wanted.”

 

“No I just wanted them to get it out of their system. I didn’t think they were in love!”

 

Mia was a mean women, on occasions but it would take someone with greater strength to resist a statement line that, “The saying goes, _‘be careful what you wish for ... you just might find it_.”

 

Mia was not a witch but she was right. The boy’s now that they were aware of their feelings were seemingly making up time: - All over the cottage; all over the beach; in da club as 50 cent would say, and pretty much anywhere else they could they could think of.

 

\-------------

 

Vince was with Dom today without his usual shadow. He was wise enough to not actually voice his opinions as it made him sound like a jealous wife. It would be ammunition for Dom and Brian to mock him, and for Mia, his actual girlfriend to take his balls.

 

Dom trailed off and that made Vince look back - Dom was staring across the waterway and groaned. Nothing short of a bomb would get him to focus, as the source of the distraction was Brian. 

 

The man was wearing denim cut-off shorts, that hung low on the hips, to the point where you could see the V between his legs. His washboard abs had taken on even more definition since he started to work with engines. He was on the phone he guessed to Mia and was totally unaware of how nearly everyone was staring at him. Hell, Vince was straight, decidedly so, but even he would look twice at a guy like Brian, who even pretty was still all man.

 

Vince snapped his fingers, “Hey, hey no perverted thoughts of lover boy we agreed.”

 

Dom growled, “Fuck you.”

 

“No thank you.” He said primly with a smug smile, “Brian would kill me, and Mia you.”

 

Dom rolled his eyes, “V layoff Brian. He’s here to stay.”

 

Vince was a grown-ass man., so he did not pout, honest. “So you’re telling me that you ...”  
  
Dom looked him square in the eye, stoic mask in place, “I love him and that is all I will say.”

 

Vince wanted to snap, rail at the fates - do something. Anything so that he wouldn’t have to deal with Dom explaining his feelings. It was getting worse though as Dom has  a sadistic approach and was currently explaining all of his current dirty fantasies.   
  
Vince wanted to curl up, away from the world. He wanted to wash his ears, no bleach that would do the trick right? It wasn’t working  ... Mia would help him.

 

======================================

 

If Vince was expecting sympathy off his girlfriend then he’d gone to the wrong person.  Mia watched bemused as Vince all but slunk into the kitchen. It was a scene that had occurred many times before but usually excessive alcohol the night before was the cause.  “You okay, V?”

 

His head dropped to the table and she was pretty sure that she heard a whimper.  “I can’t unhear it.”  
  
Mia was no stranger to off the wall conversation but this one was stranger than normal. “Unhear what?”

 

“Dom feels ...”  
  
Another head slump, she was wondering whether the table would be able to withstand the conversation.  Mia was curious, “Yeah he has feelings V ... “  
  
“For Brian.” He bit out feeling just a little bit sick. He thought the conversation with Dom may have given him diabetes - at the very least cavities.

 

Mia snickered, really boys could be so clueless, “Of course he has V that much has been obvious since the beginning.”  
  
“But he’s a cop.”

 

Mia rolled her eyes at some point he was gonna have to get over it. “Yes V he was a cop that chose us, well Dom.”

 

And there was nothing more to be said really because that was the crux of the matter. Dom was Brian’s and Brian was Dom’s. He just hoped they stuck to the promise of keeping clothes on in public - that was a compromise he could live with.

 

_It wasn’t like he had a choice the feelings were here to stay._

 

ker-2493.jpg


	2. PICS!

 

So it tells me that words are needed but really some pictures just speak for themselves!


End file.
